


lost boy

by angelsprunch



Series: song based fics [8]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Other, all the other losers are mentioned, and about georgie, and richie and mike talk, but it's about bill !!, but it's v bill centric, this isn't shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsprunch/pseuds/angelsprunch
Summary: georgie came to bill with the sweetest smile.





	lost boy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [lost boy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/337710) by ruth b. 



> i listened to lost boy by ruth b on loop and it made me think of georgie

After Georgie died, everything changed. Bill noticed how his house seemed to simultaneously shrink and expand. It felt like he was suffocating in the house and no room was big enough to hold him and all of his guilt meanwhile he could sit in a room with his parents and it would feel as if they were a million miles away. It was as if Georgie’s death shifted everything in his life and while he wished that he could go back to his normal life, he felt that it would be disrespectful to the brother that he lost. How could he go on living when Georgie was buried and he would never see another day? Bill felt it was unfair and he didn’t want to do anything with the knowledge that Georgie couldn’t. If he thought about it for too long, Bill would break down into tears. His home no longer felt like a home. Nothing felt right without his little brother.

 

One night Bill was shaken awake by a small hand. He rolled over to see the smiling face of his little brother and Bill flinched away. He almost shouted but Georgie held a finger up to his lips and he was stunned into silence. He could see Georgie’s room from his own and the perfectly made bed was still in there, but this time the nightlight was on and Bill wondered why. It had been unplugged since Georgie had died. 

 

“Billy, come with me!”

 

“W-what are you d-doing, Georgie?”

 

“We’re going to go on an adventure! It’ll be fun, but only if you come with me.”

 

“Wh-where are w-we going?” 

 

“To Neverland, Billy! Do you remember the stories you read to me about Peter Pan?”

 

“Yeah..”

 

“I want to take you there.”

 

Bill stared at his brother and as much as he wanted to roll back over and go to sleep, he was scared that this was the last time he would see Georgie. Instead of pushing him away, Bill got out of the bed and held his hand out to the child. It all felt so surreal, but Bill refused to see it as anything other than real. He wanted more time with his brother. The guilt for not going out with him on that rainy day was too much and maybe by spending time with Georgie now, he could make up for what he didn’t do. Nothing would make up for what he lost, though.

 

\-----

 

Every night, Bill would dream of Georgie. Every night they’d go away to some fantastic, mythical place and they’d have fun all night long. Some evenings Georgie wouldn’t have an arm and Bill would imagine a prosthetic for the boy and other nights everything would be intact. The two would play all night long and for the first time since Georgie died, Bill would believe that everything was going to be okay. Yet, every morning when he woke up he’d feel the crushing sense of loneliness and Bill would roll back over into the pillows and pray that sleep would come over him once more so he could see his brother. It never came, though, and eventually his mother would call for him because he was going to be late to school.

 

The more that Bill saw Georgie, the more lost he felt outside of his dreams. The losers seemed to notice his struggling but no one seemed to know how to approach it. Stan noticed him dozing off in their English class which was highly unusual because it was his favorite class. Bill wouldn’t even ask Stan about what he missed while he was resting. Beverly had caught sight of some of Bill’s artwork and was perplexed when she noticed that his style changed. It seemed more childlike and she could have sworn she recognized some of the landscapes that he had created. Mike had noticed in the dark circles under his eyes at lunch time. He remembered the dreams he had after his father passed away and Mike recognized Bill’s behavior as his own from last year. It didn’t make much sense, though, because Georgie had died so long ago. Was he only just now coping?

 

Eddie noticed that Bill was off, but he didn’t make any of the connections that the others had made. Instead, he offered him a plethora of pills to make him feel better and Bill reluctantly accepted them. Ben noticed something else when Bill lingered in the fairytale section of the library instead of the horror and was even more confused when he saw the taller boy sit down with a book about Peter Pan. Richie was the last to notice, but he seemed to be the first to actually address everything for what it was-- a problem.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you, Big Bill?”

 

“Just t-tired.”

 

“It’s called high school. We’re all tired. None of us fucking look like you. I think this is the first time that no one wished that they looked like you.”

 

“Beep b-beep, Richie.”

 

“I’m just saying! Everyone’s worried but they’re all pansies.”

 

“No one has any n-needed to worry.”

 

* * *

 

Time went on and Bill still dreamed of Georgie. At sleepovers he would be one of the first ones asleep so that he didn’t miss his brother. Bill couldn’t stand losing any more of his precious time. It wasn’t until the anniversary of Georgie’s death that things had taken a turn for the worst. All the losers were asleep in Bill’s room while Bill dreamed in his bed. He got to see Georgie, again. Tonight was one of the nights that Georgie was missing his arm and something else seemed off about him. Bill couldn’t place it, though. He wanted to just spend time with him, though, not try to decipher what the dream could mean. 

 

Georgie was clad in his rain slicker and galoshes with the hood of his slicked pulled up to hide his face. It wasn’t until they were playing hide and seek that Bill saw the hood of Georgie’s slicked fall down. He recoiled in terror when he saw the decomposing flesh of Georgie’s face. The smaller boy moved closer to Bill as he inched away. There was a sickly smile on the child’s face and Bill wanted to cry.

 

“This could be forever, Billy.”

 

“N-no.”

 

“We could float.”

 

“I don’t w-want to.”

 

“I miss you, Billy.”

 

“St-stop.”

 

Before anything else could happen, Bill was torn from sleep and he felt hands on his shoulder. Mike was leaning over him and the other boy didn’t even try to ask what was wrong. Instead, he pulled Bill up into a tight hug as he sobbed into his shoulder. Bill clung to his friend’s shirt and Mike just rubbed soothing circles on the other boy’s back. He wanted to comfort his friend, he wanted to be there for him.

 

“He’s g-gone. I’m a-alone.”

 

“You’ll never be alone, Bill.”


End file.
